


Of Frivolity and Pearls

by keir



Series: Kinktober 2018 [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Lingerie, Love Bites, M/M, Sugar Daddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 11:15:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16533539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keir/pseuds/keir
Summary: Ryan has always been level-headed and easygoing, but when he met Lance he was swept up in the whirlwind of the other man's personality, not to mention his sexual proclivities. Ryan has also never lost it as much as when he sees his sugar daddy in a beautiful corset.





	Of Frivolity and Pearls

Lance waltzed out of the dressing room and, placing a hand on the doorway, struck a pose. "What do you think, Daddy?"

Ryan smiled. The corset didn't really add anything to the aesthetic of Lance's figure; there wasn't much of a way for Lance to gain lush hips and bosom, after all, but it still enhanced him just a bit. The emerald green was beautiful on him, the black ribbing creating slimming lines, not that Lance needed it much. His sugar daddy kept in shape.

It was an arrangement that always seemed to provide endless amusement to his friends, but never seemed out of place to Ryan. He never even knew Lance was wealthy when he met him in the club, and they had gone back to his place for a rough and wild night together. He had never known he was into being called "daddy" either until Lance had done it in the bedroom.

In fact, it hadn't been until their third date that Lance had brought up his wealth, and none too subtly. He had bought a thousand dollar lens for Ryan's camera that he had been wanting like it was nothing. Lance had been confident that Ryan wasn't using him and that he genuinely cared about him, though he didn't really expect anything in return. All he really wanted from Ryan was a good time, some hot sex, and to call him daddy.

And the sex was hot, the best he'd ever had. Ryan would keep up the relationship just for that, but it was a plus that Lance was fun and exciting, and pushed him to try new things. People always called him boring, and Lance was anything but that. He wasn't sure why Lance was really interested in him; maybe it was just the sex. Whatever the case, Lance was extrvagant and silly and Ryan liked that about him. He could relax around him because he didn't have any real demands but his company and time.

Right now their time was spent in a fancy sex shop where everything cost at least as much as one of his paychecks. Ryan had told Lance when they entered that he couldn't really afford it, to which Lance had rolled his eyes and said, "You're helping me pick out things for me, and I like you, but I'm not wearing anything from some cheap place like Fredericks of Hollywood."

Which brought them to the situation at hand. Lance had tried on corset after corset, which was apparently either his favorite piece of lingerie or just what he was in the mood for shopping for. Each had looked fantastic on him, and Ryan had told him so, but that never seemed to appease him. "You look good," he said, trying to throw more enthusiasm in his voice to show Lance he meant it.

It didn't seem to work, however, as Lance sighed dramatically. "Just good isn't enough," he declared. He was pouting, and Ryan found that cute about him. He was just about to try to soothe his lover when the salesman chimed in.

"I think I have just the thing! It's more a special occasion item." He paused and glanced significantly between them, but if he meant something by it, Ryan didn't catch his drift. "But I think it's what you're looking for.".

Lance agreed to try it, and the salesman disappeared and came back with haste. Normally Ryan got to see the corset before it was tried on, but it seemed they were taking pains to keep it hidden from him. It didn't bother him; he would just act extra surprised when Lance reappeared.

Only he didn't have to act. Lance didn't even announce himself this time; Ryan could simply feel his presence. He looked up and felt breathless in an instant.

The corset was pure white, standing out so starkly against Lance's bronzed skin. It had delicate lace at the top around the bust, creating the soft illusion of a bit more at the chest, but the killer was that the bodice was a see-through lace decorated with pearls and crystals. Lance even looked softer in it as he fluttered his lashes coquettishly. "Wow." It was all Ryan could say to the sight, his tongue feeling heavy as lead in his mouth.

Lance smiled almost demurely, hands traveling over his sides, and Ryan's eyes followed. "It's not too much?"

"It's perfect," Ryan promised.

"It's the best in our bridal line!" the salesman proclaimed. "It looks simply stunning on you."

The mention of bridal took Ryan off guard, but Lance didn't seem affected by it as he gazed at himself in the mirror. "Could we have a moment to discuss it please?" he asked the salesman, who nodded and said he would be back in a bit to check on them. When they were alone, Lance stood before him. "What do think?"

"I think you're gorgeous."

Lance smiled and slid onto his lap, arms looping behind his neck. "So I can get it, Daddy?" he asked softly.

This was something Ryan had to grow accustomed to when Lance wanted something. The other man could just throw money at whatever he desired, but when they were together, he deferred to him. It was awkward at first, and he had thought Lance was playing, but his sugar daddy really meant it. The first time he had denied Lance, it had just been over a simple coffee. Ryan hadn't really cared either way if they stopped at the cafe and had just been joking more than anything, but Lance had actually deferred to his decision. Suddenly he didn't feel so silly playing the part of Daddy.

"I don't know. It seems like a lot to spend on one item." Ryan didn't even know the cost, and he didn't care to since he knew it would just annoy him with its frivolity. But the frivolous made Lance happy, and so he would indulge him. "What about the blue one?"

Lance pouted. "But I like this one, Daddy."

Ryan hummed a noncommittal noise as his fingers touched the delicate lace at his lover's chest. His mother was a seamstress, and he knew quality when he saw it. "What will you do for it?"

Lance smiled slyly, and Ryan knew his words were landing him in trouble. Without a word, Lance stood and sauntered to the dressing room, making sure his ass swayed delectably. Ryan watched with avid eyes, and when Lance glanced over his shoulder and beckoned with a crooked finger for him to follow, he didn't hesitate.

The dressing room was spacious, which made sense considering the nature of the shop; they had even offered them champagne, which Ryan had declined and Lance had indulged in. Once he had entered, Lance closed the door and very slowly and deliberately locked it.

Hands smoothed up Ryan's chest, circling his pecs as Lance leaned in, lips barely whiserping over his. "I'll let you mark me."

The tone and the way the words were said, a velvety purr, was enough alone to excite him, but the promise was even better. Lance liked a little love bite every now and then, but he was finicky about lasting marks on his skin. Ryan, however, got off on leaving a little something on his partner. Lance always claimed it was because no one should mess with his perfection, but Ryan was pretty sure he was just embarrassed that someone might see him with them.

Ryan's hands smoothed over delicate lace, fingers touching shining pearls and crystals. "Okay." He pulled Lance close, their bodies pressing together. "No backing out though."

Lance didn't get to counter as Ryan nuzzled into his neck, lips dragging across sensitive skin. He clutched at big arms, arching into him. Ryan hummed in pleasure as he scraped his teeth from just beneath the ear down to the collarbone, making his lover shudder. His lips closed on a patch of skin, and he felt Lance tense before he began to suckle and nip.

Lance wiggled and moaned, caught between enjoying the feeling and hating knowing that it was leaving a mark. Ryan kept at it a few more moments before pulling away, and Lance wasted no time looking at himself in the mirror. He made a noise of distress as his fingers lightly ran over the patch of bruised skin, then pouted. "There, satisfied?" he asked petulantly.

Ryan wasn't sure if it was the tone of the words or the sight of the beautiful mark on his lover's neck that set him off--perhaps it was both--but he grabbed him by the waist, pulling him close. "Daddy isn't done with you yet," he murmured, voice thick with lust. The shock on Lance's face was a sight to behold; he had never been this forward in his role as "Daddy," and it had caught the other man off guard.

Which was probably why he cried out when Ryan struck again. Hands grasped his shoulders tight as he sucked as hard as he could, leaving another giant bruise. Lance whined, but that only made him want to do it more. He left three smaller marks along the collarbone in rapid succession, then stepped back to admire his handiwork.

Lance looked dazed, lips parted as he stood there. Bruises were already blossoming on his skin, purple and red and blue so dark it was almost black. Ryan hummed in appreciation. Lance's tight black Calvin Klein underwear were made even tighter by the erection he was now sporting, the sight completely incongruous with the ethereal and soft corset. "You like that, baby?"

Lance whined, fingers running over bruised flesh; it was innocent yet so sensual and tantalizing. Ryan moved forward, backing his lover against a wall, and then he sank to his knees. He nuzzled and mouthed at the covered erection, making Lance's thighs quiver.

He turned and bit into a thigh without warning. Lance cut off his own shout by shoving his fingers in his mouth, moaning desperately around them. Ryan sucked vigorously until he was sure he had left a hickey, then moved on to a new spot. He didn't stop until the inside of Lance's thighs were decorated with bruises. Lance himself trembled, leaning heavily on the wall as he moaned hot and wet around his fingers.

Ryan licked along the sensitive skin and then bit down; this time there was no sucking, just the force of his teeth digging into flesh. Lance jerked and let out a high-pitched squeal in pain. Ryan bit again and again, leaving reddened marks where his teeth had been.

Lance was a wreck by the time he was satisfied, eyes filled with tears and body trembling. Ryan kissed his clothed cock, hands smoothing up his sides as he stood again. Lance stared at him, looking gorgeous in his distressed yet horny state. Hands reached out gripped Ryan by the shirt, clawing and desperate.

"Fuck me, Daddy!"

The words, so strained and soft and full of passion, set off fireworks in his brain, a thunderous cacophany. It wasn't like Lance had never said them before, but somehow this time it was different; Ryan really felt like he was Lance's Daddy, like he was finally really in control.

And he was going to take it and Lance. His hands flew to his back pocket, pulling out a condom; he had learned from his time with his sugar daddy to also be prepared. Lance was arched against the wall, panting softly and looking wanton. "Get those panties off," he almost snapped as he worked his cock free and started sheathing it.

Nothing was as beautiful as panties sliding down Lance's gorgeous long legs. Ryan groaned, and after hooking his arms under his lover's thighs, he lifted him. Lance's back dragged against the wall, pearls and crystals scraping as Ryan struggled to get him into position, and his cock prodded against the corset as his hips were canted; the sight was lewd beyond belief.

It felt like the heavens had opened up as he slid Lance down on his cock. Lance moaned, fingers digging into his biceps as he shoved his way inside; he was completely unsurprised to find that his lover was already coated in lube. Ever the opportunist was Lance.

The other man had his legs splayed wide, beautifully on display, his thighs a bruised mess. Ryan already wanted to burrow his face against them and maul them again, but luckily a smooth shoulder was within reach. He hauled Lance up until the other man's back came off the wall, and hands clutched at him as they gained their balance. He was only half buried now, and the position wasn't great for fucking, but that wasn't his top priority now.

He bit down on the beautiful curve of a shoulder, exalting as Lance tried to stifle his own cry. He let his teeth dig in and then he began to suck. He worked his way across the shoulder, biting and marking and claiming his way across Lance. He only paused when Lance shakily begged, "Daddy, please!"

Ryan pulled back to look at him, at the tears in his eyes and his swollen lips where he had bit them to silence himself. He dove for them, their lips crashing together; his tongue was a mess, lashing back and forth, demanding every inch of Lance's mouth, and his lover obliged. His hips rutted upward, cock seeking warm comfort, but the position wasn't allowing more than an inch or two to slide in and out.

Without warning, he dropped Lance to his feet. His lover almost fell, but Ryan managed to grab him and pin him to the wall face first. Teasing them both, he slid his cock between naked ass cheeks, enjoying the sight before he dipped his hips to get the right angle and sank inside to the root.

Lance moaned and bucked back, greedy as ever for Ryan's dick. Big hands trailed up his sides, feeling soft lace beneath them as Ryan enjoyed the sight of the neatly tied corset; the lacing at the back was made of a white satin material which was tied in a bow at the bottom, the long ends of it trailing over Lance's ass. Ryan leaned in and nuzzled at his lover's neck, humming in appreciation as the other man's head automatically tilted to the side to give him better access. He dragged his lips over the smooth flesh as his hands found their way to the top of the corset, fingers parting delicate lace and finding perked nipples. He tugged at them gently as he resumed sucking and biting.

Lance arched into him even as he pressed himself harder against the wall, as if the two ends of him were at odds with each other. "Hold still," Ryan commanded, surprised at the tone of his own voice as Lance whimpered but complied. The usually boisterous man complying to his whims was hitting all sorts of secret buttons Ryan didn't even know he had. He dragged his teeth over the curve of a shoulder as he ground his cock deeper. "You're going to be a good boy for me. I'm going to fuck you and for every sound you make, I'm going to bite you."

Lance made a noise of shock, a strangled moan of surprise, and Ryan made good on his promise. His teeth sunk in hard, and Lance made a small noise before he was able to hold it back, earning him a second bite. His body clenched around the intruder, making Ryan moan. His hips started moving, slowly at first, then building speed. Lance was doing well at keeping quiet, and the passing expressions of lust and wanton abandonment paired with the occasional look of frustration at making no noise made Ryan hornier. He changed his angle, grinding his hips upward, and Lance made a sharp moan.

His judgment was swift, teeth biting a delicate ear, and when his lover failed a second time with a sound of shock, he bit down and worried at the lobe, tugging and suckling. Lance's hips rolled frantically back against him and he nuzzled into brunette hair.

Ryan picked up the pace again, fucking fast and hard. Lance's face looked pained as he strained not to make a peep as flesh slapped against flesh. Ryan smiled at that, smiled at the devastation of Lance's once pristine skin decorated in bite marks and bruises, decorations proclaiming his body had been used; he would wear them for days before they faded, a constant reminder. "What do you want, baby?" he asked, and almost laughed at Lance's pout. "You can talk."

"Want you to fuck me," Lance panted, arching like a cat in heat. "Want Daddy to come inside me."

Ryan grunted at that, dick jumping in excitement. The words and Lance's look--his begging eyes, parted wet lips and submissive demeanor all conspired to drive Ryan mad. "Gonna come deep in you, baby," he rasped as his hands grabbed hold of slim hips.

Then he started pounding like his life hung in the balance. Lance's body jounced with the force of it, and he had to brace hard on his forearms. Ryan leaned in again and bit, biting over the top of previous marks because there was nowhere else to go. Lance moaned and whined and cried out so beautifully. Ryan couldn't contain it, hands roaming forcefully and unabashedly, rubbing roughly over the corset. One of Lance's hands went down to jack himself off as he begged Ryan to come over and over in a soft, rasping voice.

He was done then, past the point of no return. His hands ripped at the corset, pearls and crystals flying as he went wild. A few more frenzied pumps and he released, head snapping back as he came. Lance moaned as he was ground into, and the squeeze of his muscles signaled his own release. Ryan rolled his hips, enjoying the amazing pleasure of his release as it pulsed put of him until he was drained.

When he was done, panting and sweaty, he backed them toward the chair in the room and sat down. They stared at each other in the mirror across the way as they caught their breaths, cocks hanging limp and satisfied. Ryan's hands roamed all the bruised and bitten flesh with a sense of pride, fingers tracing teeth marks and smoothing over hickeys. He did, however, regret what he had done to the corset. It was in shambles from his grasping hands, lace torn in several spots, pearls and crystals littering the floor. He winced, knowing how expensive it was, and beyond that, how would they explain what they had done?

He voiced the concern and Lance chuckled as his hands reached down between their legs and rolled the condom off with dexterity. "Don't worry, they know me here. A little extra money and all is forgiven." He winked and stood.

Normally Ryan wouldn't be able to take his eyes off that beautiful ass, but his thoughts were racing elsewhere. He hadn't expected Lance to drop that bombshell; he hadn't expected it to be a bombshell, really, but the thought of Lance in here with someone else, maybe even doing some of the same things they had just done, made his fingers clutch at the arms of his chair.

Ryan had never been a jealous man, but now that the green-eyed monster was rearing its head, he didn't know what to do.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, find me as keirdark on tumblr


End file.
